<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Dream Girl by girlwithaplan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618760">His Dream Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithaplan/pseuds/girlwithaplan'>girlwithaplan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithaplan/pseuds/girlwithaplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Javier returns from some time away, he realizes he needs to remind you how he feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader, javier pena - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Dream Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was beating down on you when you were able to step outside the school, but it felt better than breathing the stale air inside. You loved the kids you taught a few days a week, you really did, but sometimes the job was frustrating. You’d been having a rough time with the kids, no one wanted to pay attention with the nice weather outside and you totally understood, but you were getting tired of repeating yourself. You hadn’t  slept well the night before either, so your nerves felt raw from the stress of the day. Finally, the kids disappeared outside to play and you were able to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mind wandered immediately to your boyfriend and you sighed a little. He’d come in late last night from a week away and he’d been too tired to do anything more than kiss you and collapse on the bed. You’d hoped he’d stay home today and rest but when you were leaving, you heard him shuffling into the kitchen, already dressed. When you tried to ask him about it, he brushed you off and said he was too tired to get into it. You tried really hard not to let it hurt your feelings, but it stung a little after spending a whole week without him. Knowing he probably just needed time, you kissed him on his cheek and went on your way, hoping the day would pass quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day had dragged, of course, and you knew you probably shouldn’t bother him at work but you just wanted to remind yourself that he was safe and not still out in the field. You grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed his number before you could second-guess yourself. The line rang three times before you heard a gruff, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pena,” as a greeting and your throat closed up before you could stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Javi,” you choked out, sounding way closer to tears than you wanted to. You could hear his office chair squeak as he sat up straighter, speaking louder into the phone, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Where are you?” You sighed into the phone, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. I’m at work, but I just,” you swallowed hard against the tears you could feel burning in the back of your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermosa,” Javier interrupted you, using that deep tone that sent shivers down your spine, “what’s the matter?” If you could crawl through the phone and into his lap at that moment, you would’ve done it. Logically, you knew he probably wouldn’t let you while he was at work even if you were physically in front of him, but it didn’t make you want it any less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay I promise,” you admitted through tears, “I’ve just been having a hard week and I miss you and I wanted to hear your voice.” You sniffled a little as you tried to get yourself together and listened to Javier inhale and exhale slowly on the other line. You started to feel bad for calling him, for interrupting his day with your petty emotions. You could’ve waited until tonight to tell him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you too,” Javi said quietly, making your brain come to a halt on it’s shame spiral. Before you could think of something to say, he continued, “I have to go but we can talk tonight, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” you agreed, cradling the phone in your shoulder so you could wipe at your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t stay late,” he promised. You sniffed again and said again,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a pause he whispered, just for you to hear, “I love you, carino.” Your heart clenched in your chest;  no matter how many times he said it, he managed to make every time feel different and special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” you whispered back before setting the phone back on the receiver and letting your forehead rest against the wall next to it. Glancing up, you saw it was nearly 3pm and felt a little relief, almost time to go home and not see another child for a few days. Just a little bit longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you let yourself into your apartment that afternoon, it was nearly 5. You’d actually had to stay a little later, helping the other teacher you worked with set up for a new lesson tomorrow. You thanked every deity that you could think of that you didn’t have to teach tomorrow as you tossed your keys on the kitchen counter. You were about to head to the bathroom to get a quick shower when you heard a groan and suddenly your boyfriend’s head popped up from the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his face and blinked at you a few times before he said, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to surprise you but I fell asleep.” Javier stood up and stretched and you barely had time to put your bag on the table before you was wrapping himself around you in a big, warm hug. He buried his face in your shoulder and breathed in deep as you wrapped your arms around his back and closed your eyes, melting into his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could stop them, the tears you’d mostly held back earlier came rushing up and you sobbed into his shirt. One of his hands came up to hold the back of your head, keeping you in place against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here,” he assured you, stroking your hair a little, “it’s okay.” Your hands clutched fistfuls of his shirt and he just let you cry without another word. It felt so good to finally let out all the emotions you’d been holding in in his absence. Once you’d calmed down a bit, Javi moved back slightly so he could look down at you and smile, leaning forward to press his lips against your forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” he asked, rubbing his nose against yours affectionately. You let out a chuckle and said hoarsely, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mostly feel embarrassed but yeah.” You tilted your face up and Javier gave you what you wanted and kissed you, but right as you opened your mouth for more, he pulled back so he could say, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be embarrassed with me, baby, you know that, right?” Nodding, you gave him a small smile and explained, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel kind of bad that I called you at work and then came home and messed up your shirt.” Javi pressed another chaste kiss to your lips before he stepped back a little further and sat down in a kitchen chair without taking his hands off you, pulling you with him so you were standing between his legs. He took both of your hands in his before he spoke again, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you called.” You could feel your face contorting into a frown when you asked, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are?” He squeezes your hands gently and continued, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It reminded me of how rude I was to you this morning. And how I needed to tell you that I’m sorry for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was your turn to sigh then and you slid one of your hands out of his grip to run your fingers along the side of his neck. He leaned into your touch and exhaled deeply, like he’d been holding his breath for too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” you promised him, moving your hand slightly to scratch your nails through the hair at the base of his skull, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have pressed, I know you need time after a long trip like that.” Javier brought your other hand, still intertwined with his, up to his mouth to kiss your knuckles, one by one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your breath hitched again, but for a different reason this time. When Javi spoke again, his breath tickled the skin on your arm as he continued to kiss any skin he could reach, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have been nicer to you, especially after I was gone for so long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t argue with him, couldn’t really form words with the way your stomach twisted and heat filled your body. Javi knew what he was doing to you and had the audacity to wink up at your flushed face. You didn’t mind, though, you just grinned at him and asked, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it or…” you trailed off as he suddenly grabbed your ass and yanked you to him with both hands, kneading your flesh in his grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctually, you grabbed his shoulders to steady yourself and Javier licked a long wet stripe up the side of your neck up before he asked, breath warm across the side of your face, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, you ducked your head down to kiss him again and this time he shoved his tongue in your mouth as soon as you parted your lips. You moved to straddle his thigh and moaned when he brought a hand up to your jaw, holding you in place and fuck he tasted so good. Like coffee and cigarettes and a little sweet like maybe he’d grabbed a mint off of someone’s desk as he left work that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scooted up along his leg to press yourself against him as much as possible, needing to feel as much of him as possible. Javier must’ve felt it too because he released you and unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt and you yanked your top over your head in one swift motion. As soon as he was shirtless, Javi’s hands were back on you, rubbing his fingers up and down your sides and attacking your neck with his mouth. The loud gasp that escaped you made Javi growl against your skin and bite down hard enough to leave a mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’d soothed the bite with his tongue enough to take the sting out he kissed his way back up your jaw and to your mouth. Kissing him just felt right, it felt like home, it felt like what your mouths were made for. You loved him so much and so deeply in that moment that you could help but break the kiss to tell him, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Javi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flew open at your words and he took a second to catch his breath and let your words wash over him. He’d never felt this way when anyone had said those words to him before. But when you said them, it set Javier’s world on fire every single time. It didn’t matter if you said it first thing in the morning, after he got back from a long day at work, when you were wrapped up in his arms at night, whispered it when you two were out with friends, or screamed it when he had his head buried between your legs, every time it felt like lightning ran through Javier’s body. And with every bolt, he fell deeper and deeper in love with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he wasn’t always great with words, but he wanted to show you how much he loved you every second of every day. Sometimes he was afraid that if he tried to vocalize it, he’d sound like a lovesick idiot. Well today, he decided, he wanted to tell you, so he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princesa, I love you so much,” Javi told you, dark eyes boring into yours with a level of sincerity you weren’t used to. He continued, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think about you all the time, and I never want you to doubt that I love you. No matter what, I love you and only you,” he noticed tears brimming in your eyes again and he ran his thumbs along your cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my dream girl, you’re it for me. I love you and I wish I could explain how much, but” he chuckled at himself and felt your tears splash against his hands and he wiped them away as best he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to ever think that I don’t love you with all of me, because I absolutely fucking do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking at you with such a soft gaze that you felt like you could dissolve on the spot. You could almost forget that you were grinding on his lap a few moments ago if you couldn’t also feel how hard he still was against you. You did the only thing you could think of and hugged him tight, taking a minute to gather your thoughts for a response to his declaration. Javier’s hands rubbed up and down your back, letting you know you could take your time, that he wasn’t going to rush you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Javi,” you whispered against the skin of his neck, “I wish I could explain it but I love you more than anyone in the world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed a little at that and squeezed you. You stayed wrapped up in each other for several long moments before you remember what you’d been up to before and slowly circled your hips against his. He tensed underneath you and you moved your head from his shoulder to ask sweetly, with the best puppy dog eyes you could muster, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you take me to bed, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wicked grin flashed across Javier’s face and he stood up, and dragged you with him down the hall. The door was open, so he shoved you gently toward the bed and kicked the door shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took that as a yes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>